skullgirlsmobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Djinn Frizz
|base_rank = |atk_per_lv = 812 (10,394) |hp_per_lv = 2,627 (33,626) |base_atk = |base_hp = }} ---- seconds gain random BUFF(S) for seconds.|SA2 = chance when using a BLOCKBUSTER to convert BUFF(S) into permanent ENRAGE.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity With near-constant buffs and a good chance to gain permanent enrage, Djinn Frizz is very simple to use as an offensive Filia, and is considered to be one of the best Filias, if not at the top. Her SA relies a lot on luck, but it doesn't change her gameplan much and is often just used as additional support or as a stepping stone for her SA2's permanent Enrage, but it's always a nice thing when you suddenly get Unflinching and Invincibility at the same time. You'll find that you might have to time your Blockbusters a bit more than usual to make use of her SA2, but it's generally not a big problem. Strategy Moveset: * Though it may seem that you'll need more Blockbusters than usual to have better chances to trigger her SA2, there's actually no real need. Using Gregor Samson and Drill Tempered require little meter to use, and are therefore recommended. Add a BB3, one or two specials or a Trichobezoar for the damage. Gameplay: * Focus as much as possible on having your Blockbusters ready and using them when the buffs come in, so you can benefit from the Enrage as much as possible. Marquee: * With the highest Filia Atk stat so far and a decent health pool, Djinn Frizz leans a bit toward Leech, as it helps keep her alive if she's unlucky with her buff RNG. However, The First Cut is also a viable option if you don't want to rely on buffs the entire time. * Key Stats *Meter Gain is always handy, but it's an even greater stat to have for Frizz, as it gives her a better chance to have her BB's up and rearing to go for when her SA1 buffs arrive. *Atk% is a great stat too, as Djinn has a huge Atk stat to begin with. *HP% is a viable stat for if you want to balance her Atk/HP stats a bit, as her HP is average at best. Playing As As Djinn Frizz is a natural damage monster, she's a great fighter to use against variants with large health pools. Depending on the buffs she gets, she can function differently, but there's rarely any significance. Sadly she is no direct counter to any SA's in the game, but she can still put up a great fight against tanks, especially if she gains the right buffs. Still, there are no real notable variants she has less trouble with than the other Filia variants. * * She is weak to enemies who benefit from enemy buffs or prevents them. Notable examples are: *Purrfect Dark *Poltergust *Decrypted * Playing Against If you're playing against Djinn Frizz, then it's best to use either a variant who can stop her buffs from appearing, or gains something significant when she gets buffs. You can also use variants who gain an advantage if she uses a Blockbuster. Notable variants are: *Purrfect Dark *Doublicious *Poltergust Trivia The color palette is based off Shantae, protagonist of the game series of the same name. Category:Triva